A Cross Between Dimensions
by Rainbowbutterflyninjas101
Summary: So what happens when a strange portal sends the Ben 10 team and characters from Legend of Zelda: TP, to the Teen Titans tower? God only knows what.. changed rating to k . FIRST LEGEND OF ZELDA, TEEN TITANS, AND CROSSOVER FIC!
1. Portal to Another World

**A/N: So this is just an idea I had about my two favorite cartoon series and my favorite video game meeting. And yes, I know I've had multi chapter fics before and they failed epically but I'll try my best to continue this one. So without further ado I present you the first ever LOZ:TP, Ben 10, and Teen Titans crossover ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

It was a normal day in Bellwood, or well, as normal as a day in Bellwood could get. A brunette boy with green eyes, or also known as Ben Tennyson, was sitting at a bench in front of Mr. Smoothy his gaze never leaving the smoothie that was set in the middle of the bench.

"Uh you alright there Tennyson?" Kevin asked as he walked over to the bench but only to be shushed by the said Tennyson.

"I'm trying to guess what flavor it is." Ben said as he continued to stare at the smoothie. "Uh...don't you think it would be easier if you smelled it or I don't know tasted it?" the osmosian inquired.

Ben shook his head, "Nope, because for one, if I smelled it, that would be cheating and two, ARE YOU CRAZY THIS STUFF COULD BE TOXIC!" Kevin backed away in fear of the boy's insanity.

"Sorry?" Kevin said in a confused tone. Ben sighed as he calmed down. "Whatever, just leave me alone won't you?" the osmosian nodded. "Will do." he said quickly before running off.

Ben breathed in deeply. "Now that that's over maybe I can-" He was interrupted as Gwen hurried over to them.

"Guys we have a problem, somewhere in south Bellwood it seems an odd portal has opened, so we should probably go check it out." the red headed Tennyson said before sniffing the air in disgust. "What smells like liver, salmon, and garlic?"

Ben's jaw dropped, "Gah!" as if sensing the Ultimatrix weilder's frustration the smoothie fell over that second.

Gwen glanced at him in confusion for a second before Kevin spoke up. "Alright so random magic portal that needs to be investigated, huh? Let's go."

Slowly, Ben got up from the bench and followed the couple who were walking just a mere few feet in front of him.

As soon as they arrived at the portal, the team noticed a bunch of people standing close to the portal. Too close for comfort, in fact.

"Backup! This thing could be dangerous for all we know!" Kevin yelled as he stood in front of the people and began shooing them away. Ben and Gwen following his example.

"Is it just me or is it really windy here?" Gwen asked as she noticed her ponytail waving madly behind her. Kevin turned around to face the portal once everyone had backed away enough as not to be sucked in. Still facing it, he began to walk towards it.

"Kevin I don't think-" _Too late._ The wind picked up more and Kevin was being forced towards the odd portal. Gwen's eyes widened. "Kevin, hang on!" she cried.

"To what?" the dark teen asked looking around frantically for something to grab on to. "Wait try-" But once again it was too late as the portal sucked Kevin into it.

Gwen and Ben watched it in shock as the portal began to close. "What do we do now?" Ben asked.

Gwen clenched her fists. "We go after him!" "Wait Gwen!" but his cousin had already been sucked in. Ben sighed. "I guess it's my turn." and with that he followed his cousin and their friend to the unknown.

**(A/N: End of Chapter? I would think not...)**

Meanwhile in a whole different dimension and a few thousand years ago...

A boy who looked no older than 17 wearing all green walked towards a portal similar to the one the team had encountered just a few seconds ago.

"Link, are you sure you should be walking towards that thing instead of running away?" An imp-like figure asked as she appeared out of his shadow.

Link shrugged as he continued to walk towards it. "Link! I'm telling you, something's not right with this, I've never seen a portal like this before." the imp said.

Finally the boy, Link, turned to face the imp. "Relax Midna, what's the worst that could happen? Being sucked into a whole different world?"

Midna crossed her arms. "Yes, that's exactly what could happen." Link sighed and rolled his eyes. "Doesn't hurt to look does it?"

"We-ell." "_Midna_." "All right, all right fine! But if something bad happens I swear I'll never talk to you again!" the feisty imp threatened.

Link once again rolled his eyes. He doubted it. As soon as he got close enough to the portal the wind picked up and he and Midna, who had retreated to his shadow, were sucked in.

The last thing on Link's mind being how much he was going to get chewed out of by Midna when, and if, they ever reached their destination.

(**A/N: Nope still not done!)**

"WHO WANTS TOFU WAFFLES!" Beast Boy called as he got the ingredients for said food out. "Uh I think I'll pass." Robin said uncomfortably. "Yes er, friend Beast Boy, I believe I shall pass also." Starfire agreed.

"No one." Raven muttered bluntly sulking into her seat. "Man, no one ever wants that stuff so why do you even bother asking?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe because it's the best food ever?" Beast Boy said. "Is not!" "Is to!" "IS NOT!" "IS TO!" "IS-" the arguement was interrupted as 5 people collapsed onto the floor by the sofas.

After an awkward pause, Beast Boy muttered, "I don't think we have enough waffles."

**A/N: Okay so NOW I'm done. Please leave a review if you like!**


	2. Reactions

**A/N: Alright so in one of my reviews I got three questions. I've already answered them as one of the reviews so if your curious about the question and answers read the reviews. Now I won't take up any more of your precious time so let's begin where we left off. Oh and also I noticed I put five people collapsed onto the floor when I meant four since Midna was still in Link's shadow, so my bad .**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned anything mentioned in the story.**

Ben groaned. Why did it feel like three people had landed on him. Oh right. Maybe because three people _did _land on him. He rolled out from underneath everyone, which led to Kevin hitting the ground with a thud.

"Uh whoops. Heh heh." Ben chuckled nervously. Once Link and Gwen had gotten up, Kevin sent a death glare at the Tennyson boy who backed away.

"Uh as entertaining as that was...do you guys mind introducing yourselves? It is our place you've intruded in after all." Raven asked. Ben glanced around. He had noticed they were in a huge room but he hadn't noticed the people standing in the kitchen type part of the room.

"This is you guys' place? Whoa." Kevin breathed as he looked around. Link backed away and tried to make sure he wasn't seen. These people were like none he'd ever seen before. He wondered if he should pull out the master sword or not but his thought was interrupted as an angry Midna popped out of his shadow.

"See what you've done! We're obviously in another world with no way back to ours, so now how are we going to find those mirror shards if we're stuck in another world!" she yelled. Finally taking the time to calm down and take a breath she noticed Link staring at something behind her.

"Wha-" Midna turned around and seeing all eyes on her, her own visible eye widened and with a yelp she jumped back into Link's shadow.

Seeing as everyone still continued to stare at him, Link's eyes narrowed. Great. Just what he needed was for these odd people to stare at him.

"Hey he looks for familiar." Ben said rubbing his chin. "No duh! He's Link! Only like, one of the best nintendo characters ever!" Beast Boy shouted.

Link backed away a little. How did they know his name? "Oh..no wonder he looked familiar." Ben said. "What version?" Link arched an eyebrow at the boy's question.

"Well since Midna just jumped out of his shadow, I'd say Twilight Princess." Beast Boy replied. "How do you know Midna?" Link asked. Ben and Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock. "He spoke..." they gasped in unision.

"Um?" Link was thoroughly confused. "I'm sorry, er, Link was it? In our world your just a video game." Gwen tried to explain. "A what?" Link asked. "Nevermind." Gwen sighed. She forgot he was from a different time.

"Okay well now that that's over can someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on here and why a video game character and some other random people are at the tower?" Cyborg inquired as he crossed his arms.

"It's no doubt they've been sent by Slade." Robin muttered. "Who?" Ben asked. "Okay wait, before we start accusing people of things, can we just get to know each other?" Gwen suggested.

"Well, I'm Robin, the leader of the teen titans, and this is Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven." Robin said pointing to each team member as he said their name.

"Okay. I'm Ben Tennyson and this is my cousin Gwen and our friend, Kevin Levin." Ben gestured to his two teammates. "We're the super heros of my world." he added.

"I guess there's no need to introduce myself since it seems everyone already knows." Link mumbled. Gwen sniffed the air. "Is something...burning?" Beast Boy's eyes widened. "MY TOFU WAFFLES!"

He ran to the kitchen and began running in circles in panic as the stove began to burn. Pretty soon everyone except for Gwen, Raven, and Link were following suit.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Morons." she muttered. "I couldn't agree more." Raven agreed. Link sighed and walked to the burning stove. Taking off his hat, he began to beat out the fire until it was gone.

Ben stopped running suddenly, causing everyone else to run into him and fall on the ground. "Hey. The fire's gone!" Beast Boy walked over to the stove. "My tofu waffles are ruined!" he cried. The titans cheered but anyone who wasn't used to Beast Boy had a look of disgust on their face.

Even Link, who'd never heard of it, but for some reason he didn't think it sounded too good either. "Hey didn't you say your a super hero in your world?" Robin asked. Ben nodded. "Yep."

"So...what are your powers then?" Ben pulled up his jacket sleeve, revealing the Ultimatrix. "I can turn into in alien in the playlist of this thing."

Robin looked interested. "How does it work?" Ben smirked. "I'll show you." hitting two buttons on the side of the watch a dial popped up, showing a holographic image of what Robin guessed was the alien Ben had talked about.

He slammed down on the dial and in a flash of green light, Ben was standing as Jetray. "Cool!" Beast Boy cried. "I can do something like that to..except I don't become an alien." he morphed into a dog, then a bird, then back to himself.

"Cool!" Ben said in an entirely different voice than his own. He hit the hourglass figure on his chest and in another flash of green light Ben stood there as himself. After some more explaining of the titans powers and explanation as to what an Osmosian and an Anodite were, the titans decided to give everyone a tour of the tower.

Link had been watching the whole time in amazement. He would never had guessed these people had supernatural abilities. As everyone walked off, Link stayed behind so he could talk with Midna.

Midna jumped out of his shadow and glanced around nervously. "Are they gone yet?" Link nodded, "But you don't have to hide. They know who you are."

Midna crossed her arms. "Yeah, but how?" Link shrugged, "No idea. They mentioned some kind of 'game' as to how they knew though."

Midna raised an eyebrow. "So supposedly in their world, we're some kind of 'game'?" Link shrugged again. "I guess."

"Well I want answers. So I guess I will have to stay out of your shadow for a while." Midna sighed and began to float around the room looking intrested in everything.

Hearing Robin's voice she was tempted to jump back into Link's shadow but she noticed the toaster and floated to it. "I wonder what this does." she wondered aloud as she began to mess around with it.

"It toasts your bread." a voice said from behind her. Midna froze and slowly turned around to see Gwen standing there. "Um what?" Gwen smiled and grabbed two pieces of bread and put it into the toaster.

She pressed down on what Midna guessed was some kind of button and a few minutes later, the bread popped back up but this time it was a golden brown.

Midna glanced at it curiously, wondering if she was supposed to eat it. "Go on.." Gwen said. Link walked over to them. He was pretty certain this girl wouldn't try to poison Midna but you could never be too sure.

Midna slowly and cautiously picked up the piece of bread and took a bite of it. She had to admit it was pretty good. "See? You could try it with butter or jelly to." Gwen grinned.

She had seen Ben play the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Midna had always interested her so she was sort of glad for the opportunity to meet her in person.

"Um thanks..." Midna trailed off not able to remember her name. "Gwen." Midna nodded. "Right, Gwen."

Meanwhile, Ben and Beast Boy had run off to play a video game. "You don't have Sumo Slammers the video game?" Ben asked in shock. "No way!" Beast raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of it." "Oh yeah, forgot we were from different dimensions."

Kevin looked around in awe at all the tech in Cyborg's garage. "Dude, I wish I had the chance to bring my car! We so could've raced." Cyborg nodded. "Yeah but I doubt your car could beat mine!" "You wish! My car is the fastest their is!" Kevin protested.

Cyborg shook his head, "Nuh uh! I made mine from scratch." "So? I fixed mine up from a crappy camaro." the two teens crossed their arms and glared at each other.

"Oh, friend Raven isn't this most glorious! We have all new friends." Starfire exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah..great." Raven muttered. "Friend Gwen's powers are similar to yours. Maybe you could exchange spells!" Starfire continued although it seemed like Raven really didn't care.

Sighing, Raven just continued to walk as Starfire rambled on.

Robin glanced at Link as if he were studying him. Link glanced around uncomfortably. "So, your Link from the Legend of Zelda right?" Link couldn't help but wonder how he knew Princess Zelda but nodded, not wanting to be questioned further.

"Cool. I've seen Beast Boy play the game before." "Could you please show me this so called game?" Link asked. "Oh right! Follow me." Robin replied, he began walking to where all the titan's, namely Beast Boy and Cyborg's, video game's were placed when suddenly the alarms began to sound.

Link unsheathed the master sword in panic but put it back once Robin told him not to yet. Robin ran to the main room, followed by Link.

Once they arrived already everyone else stood there. Link looked around. Midna was nowhere to be seen. As if he knew what Link was thinking Ben said quickly, "The alarms scared her so she hid in Gwen's shadow."

Link nodded. "Looks like we have trouble." Robin muttered. Gwen looked at the screen. "Who is that?" "_Slade_."

**A/N: Next chapter will have fighting and action and stuff in it. So if you liked this chapter please let me know by leaving a review!**


	3. First Fight

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

"Slade? Who's that?" Ben asked. "Bad guy, way bad." Beast Boy replied. Gwen squinted to take a closer look at the man who's picture was on the screen.

Just looking at his mask made her a bit nervous. "Hey...wait a second." Robin whispered. Everyone turned to face him, including Midna who had finally left Gwen's shadow.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire inquired. "Who or what are they?" Robin pointed to a picture of shadow beasts and the forever knights. "Shadow beasts." Link scratched his head. How did shadow beasts get here?

"Forever Knights? What are they doing here?" Ben was confused. Kevin shrugged. "Maybe they just like following us everywhere."

"TEEN TITANS GO!" Robin suddenly shouted and all the titans ran out of the room. "KEVIN AND GWEN GO!" Ben yelled pointing in the direction the titans went. Kevin and Gwen turned around and stared at him.

"Uh nevermind." he said. Gwen and Kevin ran off and he followed. Link laughed and followed them. Midna tapped his shoulder. "Um can I hide in your shadow just for now? I'm kinda tired of floating around." Link sighed and Midna grinned and hopped into his shadow.

With that, Link ran off hoping the others weren't too far ahead so that he couldn't catch up.

They ended up in a dark warehouse after finally pinpointing Slade's location. "Dark in here." Link mumbled. Gwen's used a mana ball for light and Starfire used a starbolt.

Midna came out of Link's shadow. "What's wrong with the darkness?" she asked and Raven silently agreed. "I don't want to run into a wall." Link replied simply.

"You could always turn into a wolf and use your senses to look around." Midna said. "I would rather-" "YEAH THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!" Ben cried and Beast Boy nodded furiously.

"Oh come on! You know that to?" Link now was getting frustrated. Exactly how much _did _they know? Ben nodded. "Yup."

Link sighed and continued walking, hoping they'll find this Slade person so that he can get back to what he was supposed to be doing. Who knew how much damage Zant had done since he's been gone?

Kevin heard what sounded like footsteps and looked up. "Does anyone hear that?" Gwen turned to look at him. "Hear what?" Kevin put a finger to his lips and everyone quieted down.

"I don't hear anything." Robin said after listening for a few minutes. Gwen shook her head, "Me either. You think that- ah!" she cried as she was suddenly hit by something and flew to the wall.

Kevin's eyes widened and he ran to her side. To his relief she was already getting up and by the look in her eyes he could tell she ticked.

After watching the scene before them, everyone else turned around to face who had just hit Gwen. Slade stood there with a satisfied smirk underneath his mask.

Robin crossed his arms. "Slade. Shoulda figured. But this time we WILL beat you. As you can see your way outnumbered." he gestured to the slightly angry teens standing behind him.

"Am I? Or are you?" Slade asked. Shadow beasts, forever knights, and the hive five surrounded them from all sides. "Well this looks fun. Hey why don't we switch bad guys? Like, instead of fighting the bad guys, you usually do, fight the ones your not so used to." Ben suggested.

Robin nodded with a small smile. Fighting new bad guys was always interesting. "Alright. We'll take the shadow beasts, Ben, your team can take the hive five and Link, try fighting the forever knights." Robin ordered.

Everybody nodded and began to fight. Ben turned into Big Chill and began to take on Billy numerous and Mammoth as Kevin took on See-more and Gizmo, while Gwen decided to take on Kyd Wykkyd and Jinx.

"Come on you little midget person thing! Stay still!" Kevin shouted as he tried to punch Gizmo, who dodged. "I've never met you but I can already tell your stupid." Gizmo muttered. "Why you little-" Kevin was interrupted as Gizmo blasted him with a laser.

The metal Kevin had absorbed was replaced by his skin in where Gizmo had shot him. Gizmo laughed but raised an eyebrow in confusion as the harness with spider-like legs collapsed. Climbing out of it he muttered curses and he looked up to see Kevin towering over him with a smirk.

"Oh crud..." Kevin morphed his hand into a mallet and sent Gizmo flying through the air. Ben froze most of Billy Numerous's clones but seeing as he just made more Ben sighed, "Time to fight fire with fire."

He landed on the ground and turned into Echo Echo (**A/N: Who didn't see that coming?**) then began to scream sonic blasts at them. The Billy Numerouses all covered their ears and flinched before all becoming one. Ben smirked as he turned back to normal.

Mammoth managed to sneak up behind Ben and throw him into a wall. Ben groaned before turning into humungosaur. "Now let's see who's stronger." To Ben's suprise Mammoth had him pinned. "Not for long." Ben smirked and once he was able to throw Mammoth off of him, he went Ultimate.

His hands morphed into cannons and Mammoth slowly backed away, giving up. Meanwhile, Gwen had already trapped Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd. Jinx, by putting a mana bubble around her and she used a spell to keep Kyd Wykkyd in place.

Kevin had already taken down See-more so now it was the Titan's turn. Robin fought off and killed, although with slight difficulty, the shadow beasts. Starfire simply blew the shadow beasts up with her starbolts and Raven crushed them with her powers.

Cyborg blasted them with his sonic cannon and Beast Boy turned into different animals to kill them.

Meanwhile, Link seemed to be doing just as well. He was told not to kill the forever knights, as they were human like them, but just to take them down instead.

Although it was a bit difficult since he wasn't used to only merely fighting the bad guys, he still managed to do it. Using his sword to knock the laser lances out of their hands, he would then take them down using his own strength.

Finally all the bad guys had been beaten and Slade had to admit he was a bit impressed. "Don't worry, next time it won't be so easy." and with that he disappeared.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Getting to Know Eachother

**A/N: Wow I've seen how many positive reviews I've gotten and so I'm just going to assure all of you who like this story that I will never abandon this story (on purpose anyway) and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these shows or video game do you think I would be sitting here writing about it when I could be making a movie about it? You do the math.**

It had been a couple hours since the teams had arrived back at the tower and it was obvious that they were exhausted.

"So is there any place for us to sleep?" Midna, who had begun to come around more after the fight, asked Robin as she gave her signature yawn.

Robin nodded. "We have quite a few guest rooms so it wouldn't really be necessary for anyone to have to share a room." Everyone gave a sigh of relief at that.

Following Robin's lead, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Link, and Midna piled into the elevator, with Midna and Link asking a lot of questions as to how it worked in which Kevin, Gwen, Ben, or Robin would reply.

"So it takes us to a different floor without having to climb down or up the stairs? That's neat." Midna grinned and Link nodded his agreement.

Once the elevator stopped, the group piled out and Robin showed them all to their rooms. "Ben, your room is the last one down the hall, Kevin, yours is to the right, and Gwen's to the left. Link, your room is that one next to Kevin's and Midna, yours it across from Link's."

Everyone thanked him before heading to their rooms and Robin went up to his.

It was around 3 o'clock in the morning when Link woke up. He had to go, and by go, he meant go-go as in go to the bathroom.

Getting up, he looked around the room. So where was he supposed to go at? Not wanting to disturb anyone he quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the hall.

Should he get Robin? Shaking his head, he decided that wouldn't be the best idea seeing how early it was. He noticed a door that Robin hadn't pointed out and filled with curiousity he walked over to it.

It slid open like the one that lead to the guest room he was staying in. Peering inside, he walked into the small room and the door slid shut behind him. On instinct, he jumped and spun around but calmed down as nothing came at him when he turned back around.

Feeling the wall for what Gwen had explained to him as a lightswitch, he finally found it and the lights flickered on causing him to squint as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

He noticed the seat like thing with a bowl in it that Robin had called a toilet. Trying to recall what it was for, he was relieved that it was for...going. **(A/N: Okay I think you guys get the point so I'm going to skip the rest)** After doing his business, Link walked back to his room and slept in peace the rest of the night.

The next morning, Kevin was woken up by the sound of the tv blaring upstairs. Groaning, he pulled the pillow over his head. _What idiot would turn on the tv that loud this time in the morning?_ he wondered as he got up and walked to the elevator and headed upstairs.

As he entered the main room, the first thing he noticed was the tv changing channels seemingly by itself. Kevin scratched his head in confusion as he tried to see what the cause was. He peered over the edge of the couch and saw Midna, propping her head up with one hand and clicking through the channels with the other.

Kevin chuckled slightly, "Did you figure that out yourself?" Surprised by the sound of his voice, Midna jumped but calmed down seeing it was just Kevin.

She shook her head. "No, Ben told me how to do it. It still is pretty amazing though. Tell me, is it some kind of magic that makes those pictures move and stuff?" she asked, looking at the tv, then back at Kevin.

Kevin shrugged. "Probably." he knew that wasn't even close but he didn't feel like explaining it. Midna floated over to the tv and continued watching it in amazement.

Gwen walked in holding a bag of sugared donuts and tossed them to Kevin. "Breakfast." she said. Kevin opened the bag and popped one of them into his mouth. "Nice. Where's everyone else?"

Gwen shrugged. "I think Ben and Beast Boy are on the roof, Raven is probably reading or something in her room, Starfire...I have no idea. Robin is probably training, Cyborg working on his car or something, Link...not sure, and I see you've found Midna."

Kevin chuckled, "No the TV was blaring and I found her in here watching it." Gwen smiled. "I see." "Did you guys already have breakfast?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, about two hours ago."

Kevin was surprised. Two hours? "What time is it?" "12:30. I know it's a bit late for breakfast but I don't think anyone's making lunch and I didn't want you whining." Gwen smirked.

"Whining? I don't whine!" Kevin whined and Gwen laughed. "Says the one whining." and with that she walked out of the room.

Kevin crossed his arms. "I wasn't whining." he muttered.

"Smoothie? I've heard they're good but I don't think I've ever tried one." Beast Boy said. "Really? Well you should! They are awesome." Ben said.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I could try one, but we don't have any place called Mr. Smoothy around here." Beast Boy sighed. "No worries, I got it covered."

A few minutes later the two teens stood in the kitchen, as Ben got out the blender. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Beast Boy asked. "Sure why not?" Beast Boy shrugged. "Works for me. What are we going to use? Like, what ingredients?"

"Anything." Ben replied as he got some leftover bacon and put it into the blender. "Tofu?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. "Sure." Ben nodded as he put other random ingredients into the blender before pressing the button to turn it on.

After stopping the blender when the food and stuff was blended enough, Ben poured into a cup and took a sip. "Your turn."

Beast Boy happily dumped in tofu waffles and a bunch of other tofu related things and some fruits before starting up the blender.

"What is wrong with them?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice as Ben and Beast Boy ran around the room like idiots.

Gwen groaned. "Don't tell me Ben made smoothies." Raven faced her and arched an eyebrow, "What?" "It's a long story..."

Link walked into the main room and began walking over the couch but stopped when Beast Boy nearly toppled him over. He proceeded once Beast Boy passed.

"So smoothies make him hyper or something?" Raven asked. "It depends on what flavor it was." Gwen's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Kevin!"

Kevin, who was sitting on the couch watching TV as if he didn't notice Ben and Beast Boy's insanity, raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"You ate all those doughnuts I got you, didn't you?" Gwen inquired. Kevin thought for a minute. "No I ate about ten then left the rest on the counter."

Gwen facepalmed. "Well that explains it." Raven mumbled. Robin walked in just then, "What is going on here?" he demanded as he noticed Beast Boy and Ben running around like crazy, knocking things off shelves every now and then.

Ben and Beast Boy froze as Beast Boy dropped a lamp which hit the floor and shattered. Robin sighed. "Clean it up." he muttered before going up to his room.

Ben and Beast Boy stared at each other for a minute before shrugging and continuing. Gwen sighed. "I'm outta here." "Right behind you." Raven said as she followed Gwen out of the room.

Starfire arrived a few minutes later. "Friends I have most glorious news! I have- what on Tamaran?" she screeched seeing Beast Boy knocking something off the counter.

Beast Boy glanced up at her. "Uh whoops?" he climbed down from the counter. "I...AM NOT CLEANING UP THIS MESS!" she yelled before going up to her room.

Ben and Beast Boy sighed as they looked around. Glass was shattered, things were knocked off the shelves, there was a stain where Ben had spilled soda on the floor, and somehow dish soap had been spread all over the floor.

"I'll get the mop." Beast Boy mumbled. "I'll get the broom." the two now not so hyper boys ran off.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was showing Link the Zelda game. "But how is this possible? How do they know all this has happened?" Link asked. Cyborg shrugged. "No idea."

Link looked closer. All of this was so strange. Everything looked exact except for how everyone didn't seem so realistic.

"So this is how you knew me before I introduced myself?" Link inquired. Cyborg nodded. Link's eyes narrowed. Strange...he was sure Midna would like to know about this. Maybe she can make sense of it.

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Everyone seem in character? If not constructive critisism is appreciated. Also I hope everyone enjoys this and please review if you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Slade's Plan Revealed

**A/N: To some anonymous reviewer, thanks for the flame- I mean- kind review. But nice try even flaming me won't stop me from continuing this story.**

It was dinnertime at the tower and everyone picked at their food since it was Starfire's turn to cook dinner. "What is wrong friends? Is the food I have prepared not...tasty?"

"Um no Starfire, it's delicious!" Robin exclaimed with clearly fake enthusiasm. Everyone else looked at him as if he were insane and he immediately shot them a look that said, just-go-along-with-it-and-I-mean-it.

Everybody put on fake smiles as they "pretended" to eat the food and gave her the thumb's up sign. Starfire grinned as she continued to eat. "Uh...I just remembered, I have to go to the dentist." Ben said suddenly as he jumped up while whispering, "Peace out suckers."

Kevin shot him a glare before adding, "Yeah and...I have to follow him incase...he does- something." and getting out of his seat and following Ben out the door.

"Yes, their is many interesting things about your world and Midna and I would like to see them- so excuse us." Link piped up as he and Midna also left.

Starfire grinned and nodded as if she completely understood. Everyone else grabbed their plates and stuffed it under the table then ran out of the room. Starfire grinned, "They must really love glorgg."

Later that night and the heros were all sitting in the living room, watching a movie Beast Boy had picked out. Those who were half asleep woke up fully as there was a bright flash near the kitchen.

Once they all jumped to their feet, their, namely Ben, Kevin, and Gwen's, eye's widened. "Well hello there heros from different worlds!" A man with a british accent exclaimed.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben cried. "Nice to see we meet again Ben." Paradox smiled. "Who's-" "An old friend of ours." Ben said cutting off Robin's question, in which he nodded.

"Yes yes, or perhaps I am a new friend? I've met you so many times I'm not sure anymore." Paradox said.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the confusing talk. You can send us back to our world right?" Kevin asked. Paradox sighed, "I would but I believe you might wouldn't want me to."

Ben arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "I guess I shall show you. But your not going to like what you see."

Before anyone could say anything there was a bright flash and Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Paradox were standing in the parking lot at Mr. Smoothy's except it didn't look like Mr. Smoothy.

"What is this place?" Ben asked as he looked around. "Why you should know that Benjamin." Paradox pointed at the run-down Mr. Smoothy sign.

Ben's eyes widened. "How did this happen?" "I've taken you to a possible future. If I took you back to your world when you asked me just a few minutes ago this is what would have happened." Paradox said gesturing to the destroyed Mr. Smoothy.

"I don't understand...how would this have happened just because we went home at a certain time?" Gwen inquired.

"You see Gwendolyn, if I sent Link, you, Ben, and Kevin home the titans world would have been destroyed by Slade, Ganondorf, and old George. Then, they would have moved on to your world and Link's and do the same." Paradox explained.

"Well most of that makes sense...just one question. Who's old George?" Ben asked. "All will be revealed in time." Paradox said and in another flash they were back in the titan's living room.

By the look on Link's face it was obvious Paradox had shown him his future also. Ben looked around, "Where did Paradox go?"

Kevin shrugged, "Who knows? The guy has some weird ways." Midna popped out of Link's shadow, "Well it looks like we're going to have to stay here unless we want to go back to a world filled only by twilight." she said.

"So it looks like Slade is building up a team, so here's what we're going to do." Robin said and began explaining his plan.

**A/N: Shorter than usual yeah I know but I really had no other ideas and because of that I may not update in a while. But...maybe if I get some ideas I will update sooner :D and nonetheless I really have no idea what old George can really do but I guess I'll find out September 16th. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!**


	6. Preparations

**A/N: This may be my last chapter for a while ;/ school is going to be giving me hell. So...hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing...**

Ben sighed as he clicked through channels. Apparently, it was going to be another two weeks until they would be able to actually fight the main bad guys.

He was used to charging into things, not creating a plan. Sure he created plans when they were absolutely necessary. But the knights were no big deal at all. He couldn't even count how many times he had beaten them.

Things like Aggregor, the Highbreed, Vilgax, Kevin...those were things he should really be concerned over. Not some stupid knights...but according to Paradox, these knights were supposedly a threat, though he highly doubted it.

Link on the other hand, having only heard what the Sages had told him about Ganondorf. He wondered what he would have to do to beat him. He only had four of the hidden skills and he wasn't sure how many he would need to defeat Ganon.

He figured he would need all seven considering how this guy sounded. Zant was bad enough, and to think this man was his god? Link didn't even want to think about how tough it would be to defeat him.

Meanwhile, Robin was still coming up with his plan to beat Slade, hopefully once and for all. The only one who didn't seem to be worried about what was going to happen, was Beast Boy, who was pretty much oblivous to nearly the whole situation.

Sure he was worried, but he didn't let it show. He had better things to do with his time rather than worry. He figured whatever would happen, would happen. Nothing he'd be able to do about it.

Gwen walked in on Kevin and Cyborg, who were talking about tech and cars. She rolled her eyes, she figured that's what they'd be doing.

She cleared her throat and both teens looked up. "Um, just wondering what you were doing." "Oh! We were just arguing who's car was better." Kevin explained. "Uh huh, which is obviously mine." Cyborg declared.

"Does you car have a bunch of alien tech in it?" Kevin asked. "Well...no, it has regular tech." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Gwen! Could you please nicely explain to Cyborg that my car is WAY better than his?" Kevin begged. Gwen bit her lip. "I don't know Kevin, to know for sure we'd have to look at both cars. And since yours isn't here, I can't give an exact answer."

"Ha! See I told you!" Kevin smirked but it faded after thinking back over her words. "Wait what?" Cyborg laughed. "See? Even your own girlfriend thinks your car sucks."

"I didn't-" Gwen began...

Kevin and Cyborg both looked at Gwen and she slowly backed away. "Look I don't wanna interfere so..why don't you guys just continue your arguement and I'll just- go." she quickly ran towards the elevator and headed back to the room.

That night, after a whole lot of begging from Ben, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, Link finally decided to tell his life's story.

Sure they knew about Link's life up to where the game began but it might be interesting to find out what his life was like before the events of Twilight Princess.

"Well it's not so much different from this so called game you showed me. There'd be days when little events took place. Like the time when, Talo was missing all day so that all the men went out to look for him, everyone was worried sick."

"But it just turned out he had been exploring the wood. His father looked as if he were going to beat him to death for worrying the whole village." Link laughed.

Beast Boy yawned. "So your saying, before the events in the game you'd never fought a monster?" Link shook his head. "No, never."

"Then how'd you know how to fight?" Cyborg asked suddenly interested. "Well. Rusl had taught me some sword skills." Link said.

"Were you scared of the big monsters you had to fight?" Ben inquired. Link nodded. "Yeah. But I kinda got used to it after a while. Some can still be scary, but not as bad as at first."

"Well that was interesting Link." Robin smiled. "Thanks for telling us." Link nodded again as he stood up.

"And to think we thought he couldn't talk." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"I don't get it." Ben said the next morning. His cousin raised an eyebrow at him. "Get what?" "How could this George guy want to kill me if I never did anything to him?"

"Well. Think. According to Paradox, he's the first forever knight. What do forever knights do?" Gwen asked. "Um...wear very bad suits that are not even of this century?" Gwen sighed. "No...think harder."

"Try to kill me?" Ben questioned. "Almost." Gwen grinned. "Oh! I got it, they think earth is for humans only."

"Bingo." Gwen said. "So he wants me dead...because I try to protect those aliens?" Ben asked. "You got it."

Ben rubbed his chin, "Huh, well how hard can he be? The forever knights are easy, no big deal." "Don't be so sure Ben. He's supposedly the forever knight's leader."

"Uh, Gwen? Do you know how many times we've beat the forever knights? So he's their leader. Big deal." Gwen got up. "I'm just saying, he may not be as easy as the rest of them." she walked out of the room leaving Ben to think.

**A/N: Not as long as usual I know, but I decided to just end it there. Please R&R and though it may be a while til' the next chapter I'll try to finish it as soon as I can.**


	7. Untitled

**A/N: Okay so before you start throwing things at me let me just explain that I've been busy and have had no time to update this story until now…okay that's kind of a lie but for a few months I kinda dropped the Teen Titan fandom and haven't felt at all up to writing this story.**

**This chapter might not be very good since I'm still kind of out of it but I'll try just for those who are still reading. I hope you enjoy!**

Ben was sitting on the couch in the main room, his emerald-eyed gaze never leaving it's spot from the window. They'd been with the Titan's a few days now and homesickness was beginning to take its toll on everyone except for said Teen Titans.

Kevin was beginning to miss his car, Gwen was wondering how time worked here and if she was missing too many days of school, Ben believed the smoothie place nearby was okay but it wasn't as good as Mr. Smoothy considering this place only had normal flavors, Link was starting to worry about Hyrule and if it wasn't destroyed yet, while Midna was wanting this adventure to end already so she could defeat Zant, go back to her true form, and return things to normal in the twilight realm.

Everyone, especially Midna, was beginning to get crosser and crosser. "Wanna go do…" Beast boy began as he entered the room but seeing the look on the Ultimatrix-bearing boy's face, he just shook his head and walked away.

Ben continued to look out the window, wishing more than anything at the moment that they could beat whoever had sent them here and go home.

"What are you doing?" The triforce of courage wielder asked the small imp in front of him. "Trying to warp home." She scowled. Link sighed. "Tell me if you have any luck with that." He walked out of the room.

_I'll show him… _Midna thought. She concentrated and grinned as she felt herself begin to form into particles. _I did it! I'll have to warp Link when I get the- _but before she could think any further, there was a pop and the particles backfired much like when Link would defeat an enemy and Midna was sent to the far end of the room.

Link froze in place after hearing the pop and unequipped he ran back to the room. "Midna?" he spotted the imp in the corner and quickly ran to her side.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" He asked so quickly that his words began to jumble together. Midna sat up and dusted herself off. "I almost had it…I nearly made it out of here."

She floated up. "I just have to try harder." Link rolled his eyes. "How are you expecting to get out of here so easily? You can't just warp between realms or dimensions or whatever this place is."

"You're right. But there's two others who have warping powers similar to mine. Maybe if I could…"

Link shook his head. "Sorry but I think whoever's done this is more advanced in magic than the three of you put together. We'll find another way out. I promise." Midna frowned. "You better be right."

Robin was pacing back and forth in the main room that night. He had called everyone together to discuss something. "As most of us know, Slade is a dangerous enemy. And I think that maybe if we kill him then we'll be able to send those of you that were sent here back home."

Gwen hesitated. "I don't know…if Slade doesn't possess any powers than I don't understand how he could've sent us all here. Maybe he created some type of machine?"

Raven glanced approvingly at Gwen. "I agree. I think warping so many to a different dimension requires a high level of magic and since Slade doesn't have magic…"

"He's using something that does." Beast Boy said thoughtfully. Gwen nodded. "Right, which is why we need to find where he might be keeping this machine or whatever is helping him with this and destroy it. The effects should send us all home."

Kevin pounded his fists together. "Then let's do it? When do we start?" "Well not yet, obviously. We still to find where this Slade guy is hiding." Midna said.

"Good point." Ben agreed. "Okay so here's how it's gonna go down. Gwen and Raven should try to search for Slade's mana or whatever, they find it we find the machine, destroy it, and go home."

"Sounds good to me." Ben said. "We should get started." Gwen told Raven and the two of them walked away.

**A/N: Yeahhh I know it sucked probably but it was the best I could do ;P Please review if you think it's worth it since the button is like, right there v_v.**


	8. Mysterious Shadow

**A/N: Hey guys…been a while huh? Heh heh heh..Please don't kill me! I've just been really busy plus with the new Ben 10 series coming out (I cannot stand the animation style they've used for Omniverse) I have not felt inspired to write at I made this chapter extra long for you guys ^^ Well anyways..let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"So…how is this going to work again?" Beast boy asked, scratching his head. "Don't know yet. But what I do know is that we need to come up with some way to find where Slade is hiding." Robin replied. Ben rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you know what this means?" Everyone looked at Ben to see what he had to say.

The Ultimatrix bearer pumped his fist into the air. "Investigation time! Who's with me?" he brought his fist to his chest for extra effect. Everyone just continued staring blankly at him except for Beast Boy, who cheered but quickly stopped seeing everyone else had gone back to what they were doing.

Ben crossed his arms and peered down at them in annoyance. "What a bunch of…you know what?! Fine, you can sit here all day trying to find him but when you don't, don't come crying to me." And with that, Ben stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Raven muttered, not looking up from the spell book she was reading. "Just another one of Ben's temper tantrums." Kevin said, shaking his head.

Midna was sitting on top of the couch, her legs and arms crossed. "Hmph. If you would've found that last fused shadow faster, I would've been back in the shadow realm now." "Oh so this is my fault? What if you would've been sucked here by yourself after you were back in the twilight realm?" Link asked in annoyance. "Well at least I would've been prettier."

Link sighed. "Appearance does not matter in situations such as this. In fact I'd rather have the same appearance as the green guy and be safe back at Ordon than being relied on to save Hyrule and help save this place which I still don't even have the concept of knowing exact details about."

Beast Boy fell off from his place across the couch from them. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Link rolled his eyes. "They sure are a nosy bunch." "I'M NOT NOSY!" Link sighed and Midna disappeared into his shadow.

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys…come check this out." Robin called. "What is it Robin?" Starfire asked from behind him, the others following her. "I might have a lead on where Slade is hiding out." Robin was typing quickly on the panel in front of him.<p>

"What do you mean?" Gwen leaned down, her hand on the edge of his chair, to get a closer look. "Our sensors are definitely picking up something big from that warehouse a few blocks from here." Cyborg observed from looking at the large screen.

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "How big?" "Big." Cyborg said simply. "Machinery it looks like. But what I'm wondering-" "What is machinery giving off that much power doing at an abandoned warehouse?" Robin finished for him.

"That can only mean one thing." Beast Boy began. "Someone is having a HUGE party at that warehouse. And I wasn't invited?" Everyone groaned, deciding to wave aside Beast Boy's comments from now on.

Suddenly the alarm went off and at that moment Ben rushed into the room. "Guys." Ben said, determination in his eyes that showed he was not playing around. "Someone- or something- is in the tower."

* * *

><p>"Did you see where it went?" Gwen asked her cousin. "Nuh uh. I know I saw a figure and the next thing I knew it was gone but I know I wasn't seeing things because it broke a lamp, and a couple other things." He replied to her.<p>

"Ah no!" Cyborg cried. "I really hope it doesn't get into my room. There's a lot of things that shouldn't be touched in there." There was a crash and everyone fell silent, looking around the room. "Here's the plan." Robin whispered. "We split up and _quietly_ look around. Me, Starfire and Beast Boy will guard this room. Raven and Gwen, guard the main floor incase it tries to leave. Same with Cyborg and Kevin except you guys are going to guard the roof. Link, Midna, check the hallways. Ben…make sure it doesn't try to escape without us knowing."

With a chorus of 'Got it' or 'On it' everyone besides Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin separated and headed into their directed places.

"What if it's a ghost?" Beast boy asked, peaking out from his place behind the couch. "It's not a ghost Beast Boy." Robin muttered as he looked around. "How do you know that, I mean it's possible isn't it? After all the stuff we've had to fight before…" "Yeah but it's really unlikely." Robin said, beginning to wonder why he'd had Beast Boy stay with him. If he hadn't it'd just be him and Starfire. Starfire… Robin shook his head trying to clear the thought from his head.

_Now is not the time._ He thought to himself. "What is that?" Starfire asked, pointing to a corner of the room. "What is-" there was a blur and the next thing any of them knew, everything went pitch black.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this." Mida mumbled, coming out of Link's shadow. "Knowing something can creep up on me at any time?" Link laughed. "I doubt anything could creep up on you Mid. Besides if something did, all you would have to do is jump into a shadow." Midna crossed her small arms, obviously annoyed.<p>

"What did I tell you about calling me Mid? Use my full name." Link rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Mid_na_." "Much better." The imp said in satisfaction. Link peered around the room. "Still nothing here...maybe Ben was wrong. Maybe there is nothing here. We've been waiting quite some time."

"Think we should report back to the others?" Midna asked him. Honestly she just wanted to leave as soon as possible. Link shook his head, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "Not yet. Let's just wait a couple more minutes just incase."

Midna sighed. "Fine." Although it was easy to tell she didn't agree. Boredom began to take its toll on her so she jumped into a shadow of something nearby. Link leaned against the wall, crossing his arms behind his head. He felt sleep trying to take hold of him and tried to jerk himself awake but was failing.

His eyes widened when he noticed a black shadow coming towards him. "Mid-" he was unable to finish that statement as darkness overtook him. Midna jumped out of the shadow she had been hiding in. "What now, dogbreath?" she asked.

She looked around the room to only to see it empty. Nothing was there. "If you're joking with me this is not the time nor is it funny." She called. No reply. "Link? Come on now." She huffed impatiently. She hovered towards the ground and to her horror she noticed, slumped next to the wall….was Link's hat.

She was smart enough to know Link almost never went anywhere without his hat. This was no joke. "No!" she cried, hovering farther into the air, her eyes skimmed the room in a panic, her breathing shaky. There! In the corner, a black shadow and it was heading straight for her!

Midna yelped and flew off, trying to knock things into its way as it came for only for it to just go through them all. That thing had Link and who knew who else. She had to help him! But was she strong enough in this imp form? She could only hope.

Midna willingly stopped as the shadow came for her. Her face locked into determination as she stretched her arms out. "You want me?! Come get me!" She called. Almost as if it had heard her, the shadow came at her twice as fast and the darkness took away Midna as well.

* * *

><p>Gwen jumped at the sound of something crashing. "Did you hear that?" She asked Raven, her eyes wide. Raven tilted her head, "Sounded like it came from one of the hallways upstairs." "That was where Link and Midna were wasn't it? You don't think…" Gwen trailed off, unsure of what could of happened.<p>

"Best if we go and see for ourselves." Raven said as she began walking towards the elevator. Gwen nodded. "Right, I'll come with you." She took a step forward but Raven stopped her by raising her left hand.

"It's best if you stay here incase whatever is in the tower goes here next." Raven told her. "But, wouldn't it be safer if-" "It would be safer if whatever might be here is taken down. Wouldn't want it to leave with whatever it might have without us knowing." "Ben is supposed to deal with that." "I don't care. I say it's better this way."

And with that being said, Raven got on the elevator, heading towards the second floor. Gwen sighed and turned around, anxiously awaiting the foe they were up against, if he/she/it even makes it there.

Raven looked around, observing the broken objects on the ground. "This is going to take a while to clean up." She muttered but raised an eyebrow as she noticed two figures just down the hallway. They were both bigger than Link and Midna so she knew it couldn't be them. Her eyes narrowed as she saw they were inspecting something, at a closer look she realized it was a hat. Link's hat. "What did they do to them?" she wondered aloud. "AZARATH METRION SINTHOS!" Raven shouted, darkness surrounded her hands and the same darkness surrounded the two figures lifting them upside down in the air. "Where-" Only two familiar cries are what made her pause.

"Raven?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? You know I don't like heights or being upside down." The larger figure cried. "I'm think I'm gonna be sick." The other figure groaned. Raven rolled her eyes but she released them causing them to fall on their heads with an 'OW!. "Sorry I thought…" she looked at the hat Cyborg had dropped when she had lifted them. "Where did you find this?" "It was over by the corner. We heard noises and went to check it out and I saw it over there." Cyborg explained, getting up and rubbing the top of his head.

Kevin nodded as he too got up. "Wait…wasn't Gwen with you?" he asked glancing around the room but seeing no sign of the red head. "I told her to stay incase whatever attacked here came." Raven said.

"You WHAT?!" Kevin took off down the hall. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's go see what his deal is." She said to Cyborg, who agreed and then followed the osmosian hybrid.

"Gwen? GWEN!" Kevin shouted, his voice echoing through the room. There was no reply. Kevin punched the wall, panting heavily. "I should've been the one to go with her. Now whatever has Link and Midna has her to."

Raven looked down at the ground. "Sorry. I didn't think.." "That's right, you didn't think! What common sense were you using when you left her here by herself?!" Kevin accused. Raven's eyes narrowed. "You don't need to get that tone with me. I'm sure she'll be alright we just got to-" her eyes widened as she noticed something moving from behind Kevin. A shadow.

"Got to do what exactly?" Kevin asked crossing his arms. But seeing Raven's expression he turned around, arching an eyebrow in confusion. It wasn't long before the darkness had taken the rest of them over just as it had everyone else.

**A/N: Sorry guys but I'm ending it here :P You all have yourselves a great day and if you have time…leave a review? Please? :D Till next time...(which hopefully won't be as long as last time) **


End file.
